Ratchet5
Ratchet5 is the co-founder of the I'm a Speedrunner tournaments along with Mr100PercentGamer and is one of the central members to the Crass Community. Since the inception of the tournaments Ratchet has participated in and hosted all of them and his performance during each of them is something of note. Ratchet had been friends with a few people before the IAS tournaments were even an idea and sometime late 2009, he and Mr100PercentGamer decided to create a tournament dedicated to matching two people up for a speedrunning match in any of the first three Spyro games. Participation in the first one was excellent, leading to the creation of further tournaments, with many of them populated by veterans to the tournaments. http://www.youtube.com/user/ratchet5 - Main channel http://www.youtube.com/user/spyror5 - Alternative channel http://www.youtube.com/user/timetravelreviews - Movie review channel Participation in I'm a Speedrunner 1 In the first tournament, Ratchet was drawn into Group A against CrashBandiSpyro12 in a race to free 13 dragons in Spyro 1, Meowpeee in a race to collect 12 orbs in Spyro 2, TealGameMaster in a race to collect 5 orbs in Spyro 2 and finally MrFraserFilms2009 in a race to get to Magic Crafters. Ratchet won all his matches with a striking 25 points. During Round 2, Ratchet was drawn into Group Z alongside Nemesiss120 and CrashBandiSpyro12 in a race to collect 16 orbs in Spyro 2 to which he won. In Round 3 he battled but lost to ilovemadnesscombat in a race to defeat Metalhead in Spyro 1. Participation in I'm a Speedrunner 2 In the second tournament he was drawn into Group F against Cr4shJuh1s in a race to defeat Papu Papu in Crash Bash, TheSaggers1997 in a race to beat Ripper Roo with 3 gems in Crash 2 and Random8127 in a race to collect 2 crystals in Crash Bash. Ratchet came second in the group with 7 points, having lost against Juh1s who sweeped in all 9 possible points for not losing a single match. In Round 2 he battled but lost to CrashBandiSpyro12 in a race to beat Tiny in Crash 2. Participation in I'm a Speedrunner 3 In the third tournament, Ratchet was drawn into Group G against CrashtoHedgehog in a race to the Temple in A New Beginning, CrashBandiSpyro12 in a race to collect 30 eggs in Spyro 3 and TheAFH013 in a race to collect 12 orbs in Spyro 2 to which he lost which came as a surprise for many, even earning the match an award in that weeks talkshow. Because of CrashtoHedgehog's lack of success (losing all his matches), the three victors had to go against each other in a triple threat race to collect 25 eggs and complete 1 world 100% resulting in CrashBandiSpyro12 losing, sending the other two onto Round 2. In Round 2 he battled and won against FlamingFlarez in a race to collect 15 orbs in Spyro 2. In Round 3 he battled and won against MowMowClub2 in a race to Dream Weavers with 3000 gems in Spyro 1. In Round 4,Ratchet5 battled and won against ZeppelinG1993 in a race to collect all the orbs in Metropolis in Spyro 2, securing him in the Grand Final itself. Finalists in the Grand Final were Mr100PercentGamer, Lapogne36, Ratchet5 and Crash41596 in a race to beat the Sorceress in Spyro 3. All throughout the match, Ratchet had significant trouble activating the swimming in the air glitch, which cost him victory to Crash41596, finishing in second place. Participation in I'm a Speedrunner 4 In the fourth tournament he was drawn into Group A against AuronSuper95 in a race to get the Suck Cannon in Ratchet 1, CrashBandiSpyro12 in a race to collect 5000 bolts in Ratchet 1 and CityRuler1 in a race save Clank in Ratchet 2. This would be the farthest he got in this tournament as his only victory was against CityRuler1. IAS 5 In the fifth tournament he was drawn into Group G against Zupersonic in a race to collect 5 gems in Crash 3, Mrthingus in a race to defeat Papu Papu in Crash Bash and MowMowClub2 in a race to collect 7 gems in Crash 2. As the only one to upload all his matches, earning him 12/15 points, he was easily sent on to Round 2. In Round 2 he battled and won against VanizKai in a race to collect 15 gems in Crash 2. In Round 3 he battled and won against Lapogne36 in a race to collect 4 colored gems and defeat Tiny in Crash 2. In Round 4 he battled but lost to Samura1man in a race to beat N. Gin with 7 gems in Crash 3. Participation in I'm a Speedrunner 6 In the sixth tournament he was drawn into Group G yet again against ImNotADoctor5 in a race to complete the Artisans homeworld 100% bar Sunny Flight, EvilOmnimon in a race to rescue the egg Nancy in Spyro 3 and NIN10DO in a race to free 23 dragons in Spyro 1. He gathered 12/15 points and made it onto Round 2. In Round 2 he battled and won against TealGameMaster in a race to collect 14 orbs and 4 skill points in Spyro 2. In Round 3 he battled and won against ThaRixer in a race to complete Haunted Towers 100%, free Nestor, Get slapped into the water and die by one of the fat ladies in Cliff Town and complete Crystal Flight. In Round 4 he battled and lost against TheAFH013 in a race to collect 21 orbs, including the bone challenge in skelos badlands, then beat Cloud Temples 100%, then complete the time attack on Metro Speedway, then jump on the target at Breeze Harbour, then talk to Hunter in Scorch, then talk to the guy at the bottom of the ladder at sunny beach, then talk to the guy at the bug killing minigame at robotica farms, then jump on a turtle at sunny beach, then get the cactus skill point at skelos badlands, then get the last pumpkin at robotica farms. Due to the results in Round 4, a triple threat was issued between Ratchet, EvilOmnimon and PeteThePlayer in a race to 100% mushroom speedway, and then beat the time attack and race on Country speedway and time attack and race on Honey Speedway. Ratchet beat both opponents, securing himself again in the Grand Final. The first Grand Final against Ratchet, RabidWombatJR, TheAFH013 and LukeRF44 in a race to collect 46 orbs, defeat Ripto, get an orb in Zephyr, Shady Oasis, Skelos Badlands and Robotica farms as well as break the magic bottles and get the orbs for both lamp challenges in Glimmer. Due to complications in the Grand Final, a Supreme Grand Final was held between previous competitors. Here, Ratchet ended up in third place, behind Rabid and Al in first and second respectively. Participation in I'm a Speedrunner 7 Ratchet5 made it to the IAS7 Grand Final, but ultimately lost to first place victor CrystalFissure and second place, Zaydskate. He did manage to finish ahead of both MuddyMaestro and MrGamesendy, though. Other tournaments Ratchet took part of the short-lived Crash Dash tournament in March and April of 2011, being placed in Group E alongside RabidWombatJR, LukeRF44 and Bionicle2809 and managed to finish two of three matches for the group, winning against RabidWombatJR but losing to LukeRF44. As the tournament shut down before many people finished their matches, it is unknown which tier Ratchet would've been placed into, although it would've been very likely he'd have ended up in Tier 1. In May of 2011 he took part of the Grand Theft Auto tournament hosted by CrashBandiSpyro12 and was placed in Group E alongside MeckleMisuer, TheAFH013 and MrFraserFilms2009. During the tournament only one video was uploaded from the group, which was Ratchet against his friend TheAFH013 with Ratchet losing. In the Spyro Skate Tournament, Ratchet ended up in fourth place with 88,781 points. He plans to host his own non-IAS tournament, uncreatively named IAS? Nein!. This has caused some drama within the Community due to the conflicting times that "Nein" and I'm A Speedrunner 9 are taking place, as well as the personal issues between Ratchet5 and CrystalFissure & Nintendogen64. Statistics Medals Category:Competitors Category:IAS 6 Round 1 Seeds Category:Grand Finalists Category:Competitors from Australia Category:Tournament Host Category:IAS Medalist